Nearly all new buildings and homes have windows. Windows frequently include at least one fragile glass pane disposed within a frame. It is frequently desired that the windows are clear and easy to see through; therefore the glass is normally desired to be free of scratches, cracks or chips. The assembly of the frame around the glass can subject the glass to being damaged. Similarly, transportation of the window or installation of the window can also subject the glass to being damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to apply a protective coating to the glass that can be removed at some time after the window is installed.